


Misfits

by Ruleroffluffyangst



Category: Henry Stickmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruleroffluffyangst/pseuds/Ruleroffluffyangst
Summary: An au were Henry, Sven , Dave  and Thomas were all a childhood friend group I also had to re post this because something went wrong also warning for eating disorders, toxic/ abusive relationship, abuse, bullying and rape
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Same turner/jacob rose, Sven Svensson/Burt Curtis, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin, Toby Mack/Fredrick Muenste
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Idk what to call this

Henry Stickmin was just starting school he was always alone since his parents were never around he made a friend just before class though he didn’t get his name till he met who were all going to be the closest people to him Thomas Chestershire or as some mean girl calls him ‘twigs’ dew to the fact that he’s really thin  
Dani-or well dave Panpa he doesn’t go by Dani really he always where’s a blind fold that he can some how see threw  
And Sven Svensson he never really knew English but he can write in it for some reason nobody knows not even his dads really  
——————————  
‘It was going to be a normal day right’ Henry though but oh boy was he wrong because after a hour or two of class just before break Thomas asked to use the washroom witch was normal but this time something was different this Time normally when Thomas went to the washroom it was the normal time of a human but this time he missed there break so Henry walked in and there was one locked stall.all Henry heard from it was the noise of someone vomiting “T-THOMAS” he yelled as he banged on the stall loud enough to were the kids who were in the hall stared at him worryingly.there teacher (who was male oki now don’t think I’m wired)  
Ran in “Henry what’s wrong!?” “ I think Thomas is sick or something and he won’t open the stall!” After a wile the stall was dead silent and the only noise was the teacher trying to break open the stall Andy when he did he and Henry was horrified


	2. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This also contains mentions of kidnapping murder/ Cannibalism and Suicide. Meanwhile with three other students. They weren’t really that known unlike with Henry and them but the trio enjoyed all of there time together weather people knew them or not.carol cross,Fredrick Muenster and Toby Mack

Wile the three were hanging out Toby always feels different when is comes to Fredrick but he never understood why. I mean he knew he loved the other male but he didn’t know if it were platonic or romantic. But that wasn’t his main problem him main problem is being 12 and on the run from the police.you see when he was around 8 his parents were killed he was well kidnapped.he was forced to eat other people and it became a habit of his at 9 the lady got him to assist her with her murders and that would go on till about a month ago when she lost it and killed herself. He knew what would happen if the police found he but he knew that if the police were to find them out he (almost) always poisoned his victims so that it would be much harder to tell who and what did it since well the victims were ‘ house guests’ and when they would eat they would always add the poison in the food and they would act like the person chocked or something. And since carol was like a sister to him (and she would sometimes help them because he knew they could trust her) she would let him stay with her. Anyway the three were just being complete dorks like how they normally were when they saw what seemed to be someone new I mean they were about to graduate to high school in like a year and they’ve never seen who they assumed girl was.’she’ had blond hair green eyes and a black hat. She was on the ground with Ellie laughing at her and walk away.the trio ran over to her as soon has Ellie left and carol helped her up “ Hey you good “ carol asked her now being closer to her Toby studied her outfit.it was mainly black and white but is had a red jacket (like Celeste’s in THH) and grey pants “th-thank you . I’m sam turner by the way” “I’m carol and these two dumb f##ks are Toby and Fredrick” “well I should go.hope to see you soon” Sam chuckled as they walked away “also before you ask please call me a they/them” Sam said “h-how did you-“ “I get asked it a lot” Sam cut off carol


End file.
